Harry Potter and the depravity of Pierre
by cute luigi
Summary: Harry has changed, everyone does after A few years under Tom Riddle's perpertual influence and worse. (See harry potter from a muggle's eyes). (edited and changed)
1. Default Chapter

Before is start, my name is magnolia stark. I live on a street popularly knows as Privyland but according the mails of my class report I get from my college or high school as Americans know (when I was still there) it its called privet drive. The only part of that that fits into this story is just the fact that I live on privet drive in Britain along with the Dursleys. The Dursleys are your everyday privyland bunch, in the fact that "keeping up with the joneses" is more or less what their whole life is all about. That was my dad's view of them. And mine you ask? Well I think my dad is mostly correct but I think they are just lonely people trying to fit in. well I am just the type of person who sees only the good in people and ignores the bad. Well from my limited knowledge of music and all it concerns, the weird sisters sounded like the kind of rock group that would play at The Model Globe. It was a new place just opened and my new boyfriend had just got us tickets he found in a telephone booth. Actually he had found more than two because he said he made a lot of money from "those tickets he found on the telephone". Anyway, I have been waiting for him to ask me out for a million years and he finally did. He told me the reason he hadn't asked me out was because he was scared of me, kind of scared but still had a crush on me. Anyway here we were at the concert, I was feeling kind of cold and my boyfriend had just given me his blue coat. There were just a hand full of people I knew who were around there that I knew. The rest were dressed in strange robes. I saw a cat down on the ground. It was white and it had a missing paw and a long streak of brown on its right fore paw. I picked it up. I turned to show it to my boyfriend but the queue had moved and he was at the ticket window so I held the cat closer, covered it partly with the blue coat and walked towards him. He turned around and handed me a stub. I took it and walked forward towards the door trying to hide the cat from the attendant. "Ye'll have to shaar a seet wi' that 'nimagus." the attendant blurted out both my boyfriend and the other guy in a strange suit looked at me. I just turned and walked in I didn't know what he meant by animagus but if it was a new slang or if he made a mistake about what I was holding under my coat then no problem. The cat looked nice with its blonde hair. BLONDE HAIR! 


	2. Chapter 2

The cat's hair looked blonde now probably from the lights. I was in an arcade once and my blue shirt looked purple under the laser light. Well it was a trick of the light and all I cared about now was to get this concert over with and sneak my nice white ... or maybe blonde cat home into my room and play with it. We sat down at the chairs for the concert. They were the kind of chairs that you had to pull down the lower side to sit down and you were forced to relax to be comfortable, but not for long. If what my boyfriend had said about the Weird sisters were true, then everybody should be up on their seats screaming the minute they came in. There was a loud bang and sparks of electric blue shimmering confetti flew up in to the air in rapid succession from the four different corners of the stage, reflecting light all over the place. Right in the middle of the stage as the confetti fell down they stopped as if there were invisible platforms. Then as if by magic, the confetti just flew up again and a synchronized drum roll and song rose in to the air and in the second row of the concert hall I could practically touch them before they melted in my finger. I noticed the figure beside me, "it" was wearing a cloak, before another loud bang came again and the music stopped simultaneously along with all the noise and flashing light of the effects. And come to think of it, the crowd had never even gotten around to screaming yet. It was really awkward... the silence I mean. Someone in front of my row coughed a few seconds before someone shouted "LUMOS". There was a bright flare of bluish white light from a... from a stick on stage. The stick was connected to someone's hand and the person was pulling it closer to his face. This is where the dursleys come in. I knew the boy on stage (I say boy because he looked a little older that I am but probably within my age range maybe 25 to 35 or there about). He had ragged black hair and his other free hand was in his hair scratching or scattering his hair. The flare's brightness reduced or maybe my pupils dilated and I got used to the light. The cat in my lap meowed and jumped up in to the air. And once again I noticed that its colour was now black and it couldn't be another trick of the light because there were no lights or lasers for that matter. The cat was still in the air and now I couldn't take it home again, but that was the least of my problems. The cat was morphing into a human being. I know how that sounds and that is why I am in a psychiatric hospital now at this very moment that I am writing this story. The cat or whatever was now on the stage. It had blonde hair slicked back down his back like a plastic sculpture. And it had become a boy around the same age as the other one on the stage. Like I was saying, the boy on the stage was the Dursely's nephew. They made it a point of duty to tell every other living human being about how evil and bad the boy was. I always saw him as a lonely boy. He was either strolling alone on the street or lying under the window in their parlour. He never had any friends visit him and always wore tattered clothes. It was an inside joke in my house to say "I'll clean my room when the Dursley boy's friends visit". Anyway the Dursleys had said that he was away at a brutish saint or something like that school for juvenile delinquents. Well here he was standing on the stage; the cat boy was looking very handsome. It's not something I would naturally notice in the situation but it was very prominent. Another boy with flaming red hair and a huge billowing cloak joined the handsome cat boy as he (cat boy) said "give it up didn't hear the name here, we have you surrounded. You have to come with us" 


	3. Chapter 3

" Well if it isn't Hogwarts' first polymagus and morphmagus accompanied by his sidekick , ha, ha, how can you make me come, there's only two of...."  
  
"Three of us" a girl with flowing black hair said.   
  
There was the faintest trace of unrest on the Dursley boy's face then it changed to spite. I didn't know what was wrong but he must have been afraid of the girl.  
  
"Oh another Hogwarts star, Amimagus Hermione Granger, unregistered morphmagus and polypsyche I can see the whole set is here if you were packaged, you could be sold as tourist attractions. SO Malfoy brought his girlfriend along so she can protect you weasley. See he doesn't think you can handle yourself. And you, always a step behind him. He can change into many animals you can change into only one, he can change into many shapes but you, None." the Dursley boy said smiling gleefully.  
  
"Come on we can get you back to lily and James." the girl said cutting him short.  
  
"Oh you mean those zombies you brought back to life with the snuffles charm you stole from me Mrs. Malfoy?" the Dursley boy said before the dark haired girl replied " come on listen to us. Dumbledore didn't die he is at St Mungo's with the best healer, so Neville can't put you before the wisengamot for the use of an unforgivable charm."   
  
The Dursley boy smirked and said "Why did you refuse to marry Ron, hermy? you wanted a rich guy right I mean aside from the beau-ish features you wanted a fringe benefit and poor Ronald weasley had none of those to offer besides, who whould want to be with such a pitiful wretch, you were the prefect of Gryffindor and yet you didn't get to be the school prefect. I'll say that the mirror must have reached really deep into your wildest dreames to get that one. And I bet it would still show you the same thing now because you haven't lost your hope and if you want to try, the mirror snuffles gave to me was a piece of it, just a simple charm and voila, you can see for your self."   
  
These people had issues!! I could tell by listening to them for two minutes. And I was done. I don't know if anybody was foolish enough to think that it was part of the concert but it was a possibility. I decided to try to sneak out. I got up. When I say sneak, I actually mean walk out because there was no space to "sneak".   
  
The red hair boy or the "poor Ronald Weasley" as the Dursley boy had called him was flushed bright red. He decided no to answer but the same could not be said for the other two. They started to answer but the Dursley boy beat them to it.   
  
"Touched a raw nerve or two, have I? Well it won't be too...." he stretched out his hand.  
  
He had a stick in that hand and he muttered something that sounded like "Ouvrir" and I all the seats in front of me began to move away.   
  
"Wingardium leviosa" was the next thing he shouted and I began to float as a beam from the stick hit me. I had been expecting this since and then it happened. It was like someone opened a bowl of turmoil and pandemonium in the hall and it began to sublime and diffuse. Everybody got up and began to dive around. I was helpless up there in full view, nobody was near me and none of them could reach me as the Dursley boy raised me higher. 


	4. Chapter 4

"SERENIFICUS TOTALIS" the red hair boy shouted. And a blue-ish vapour spread around the while room. As if by magic, everyone settled down in the nearest seat. Some of them were sharing their seats with twelve others. For some reason, even though everybody looked calm, I was about as calm as a vampire tied to a solar panel. I decided to call the Dursley boy and ask him to release me I didn't know his name, but at least he was a cousin so his name could be Dursley but worst of all I didn't even know if he was a cousin from the mother's side and if so I didn't know what to call him. My thoughts were interrupted by the Dursley boy's voice, I must have missed something.   
  
".... sure hermy blame Pierre he's the only person who isn't here, who strangely disappeared, well I must say minister Longbottom sure did a great job of that. Almost as good as he did when he claimed the glory from my defeat of Voldermort only this time I am not deceived. For your information, Pierre was a diplomatic French wizard and I hope you can see the hexes and charms he has taught me. Well if you haven't you will soon see. Let me warm up with this victim first. 'AVADA KEDAVRA'... "  
  
"NOOO..,." all of them screamed simultaneously as another cloaked figure jumped up and screamed "PROTEGO" pointing another stick at me, it was the same one sitting beside me. It hit me, this time like electricity, spreading a cold euphoria through me. It was like I knew I was going to die but I was calm.   
  
"Ginny" the Dursley boy said (with a look of ultimate shock and another look that said one word to me, 'issues') "I thought you died with molly and authur"   
  
"No Harry," Ginny said as she removed her cloak's hood. Her hair was as bright red as Ronald's "as you can see, 'hermy' brought me back without her own knowledge."   
  
"Then you are just like lily or James, simple zombies of the snuffles charm." Harry said   
  
"You know Mr. Potter, that name (snuffles) was always funny sounding to me. But look at me and feel free to check if I am a zombie" Ginny replied. "and talking about slimy flesh eating scum that don't deserve to suck the water from an earthworm, how are you doing Harry and how is your dear friend Pierre?"   
  
good thing I didn't call his name, because it had nothing to do with Dursley it was Harry potter and he was either some kind of devil in training or just a nice sadist.  
  
"you know Ginny no one could make jokes as witty as yours. but I am not convinced as for lily and James, they can rot in hell for all I care they were dead for more that 17 years so the snuffles charm had to be useless. In fact, enough talk time for action" Harry said the smugness leaving him and being replaced by a deadly anger.  
  
"Harry, listen to us. I know you still hate me as much as forever but listen we can help you, Neville has no wish to see you dead. he wants your knowledge of Pierre's French wizardry, so he can use it for good." the blonde boy said.  
  
"Tell the truth Malfoy and shame the devil you have no use for evil you should be rotting in Azkaban with your father" Harry said. I looked around and saw 'Ginny' with her stick to my boyfriend's head and the other hand holding an intricately designed bowl with silvery mist floating in it. I looked back and saw only the dark haired girl, hermy standing and facing Harry Ronald and Malfoy were on the ground they looked strangely relaxed and calm but the colour had drained from their faces and their eyes were staring blankly. Harry pointed his stick to wards hermy as she said some words and a green flash flew from her wand and hit Harry, the flash passed through him like light, but the same couldn't be said for Ginny, just as she turned from her last person, the flash hit her and pushed her into the closest wall and the characteristics on the other two people on the stage started to show on her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermy gasped. Harry laughed.  
  
"Pierre's magic is deeper than you think, look behind you" hermy foolishly looked behind her. But it didn't make a difference, there were two Harrys and both of them said something that ended with 'suicida' and a brown cloud collided with hermy from both angles. Harry smirked, he turned to me and smiled there was one of him now, the new one. He came towards me, his stick was in the middle of his hand with the two points sticking out on both sides and said "KEDAVERA V'LOMENARA" I fell to the ground, but it was of no use, he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Ginny. She began to stir very loudly. She got up but she looked very shaky. I had a moderate view from under the chair and I could see that when she looked up and saw Harry, she gritted her teeth in rage and tried to move but the silvery mist all around her legs tripped her and she fell. I was still on the ground and I started crawling under a row of chair to take cover. Ginny's voice rang out. I can imagine how strange it must have been for her to speak so strongly and look so dazed.  
  
"Harry this isn't finished"   
  
"Come with me Ginny, I let you live come with me and we will go away from this place for ever."  
  
"What have you done Harry? How can you still have trust for somebody whose Arithmancy is as devilish as Voldemort who you fought to kill can't you see, before you can use any of his spells, you have to use an unforgivable charm and to make them strongest you have to use the same spell that killed your parents." Ginny must have been shocked when she said this. I just knew it.  
  
"Don't worry about them, both my parents and all my fake friends. Come with me, Pierre is no longer with me. I trust nobody except you Ginny, come with me." Harry said he had a look that said he actually believed she would follow him.  
  
"Harry I will personally strangle you to death if you stand there for another minute. I know now it is you under there and not an imperial curse because even under the imperial curse You-Know-Who put on you, you still refused to kill Snape, but if you could kill all of them then I know its really you there. And I won't stop till I kill you. I don't care about lily and James anymore. I WANT YOUR BLOOD." Ginny screamed in infinite rage.  
  
"Okay then, I will let you live now for one reason, I want you to give all of them the message, I will be back later and then only then I will finish all of you up including Dumbledore lucky for him I was just learning the succida charm so it didn't have its full effect." Harry laughed after saying this and disappeared. I know that because I could see his legs. Ginny got up and screamed. It was a pitiful sound, I guessed she had seen all the dead bodies. I tried to get up but I thought better of it. "Scourgify totalis" she said her voice now matched the way she looked. The whole place began to arrange itself, my cover moved to correct itself. I was momentarily stunned but I recovered quickly and moved under the closest chair. I saw Ginny slumping and stomping off. Her hair looked scattered.   
  
The dursleys were a lot stranger than I thought. I think the full condition began to dawn on me and I fainted. 


	6. Chapter 6 epilogue

I woke up in a clean padded room. And I was told I kept harassing the Dursleys till they got me arrested. And in court I told everybody this same story. They didn't believe me of course. And yesterday, I was watching TV while feeding and I saw a picture of the Dursley boy, he was on TV. They were offering a reward for information leading to his capture. And I have that information. My room. Yes my room. He threatened to kill me the moment I told anybody about him again. Not that I would tell be cause I want to get out of here as soon as I can. I even helped him once by sneaking some extra food to him. He shoved the food down my nose and let me faint before he revived me with CPR or something else I don't know because my mind was hazy when I got up. I am now marked in my doctor's file as "rapidly recovering" and I hope to leave soon. And no not to continue a normal life, but to hope for a normal one when I reincarnate after jumping off the Dursley's house.  
  
Remember to leave me some comments PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I wrote this in a one or two hours so please be mild but not too mild.  
  
P.S for those who want to know I revised this story because of the comments and the fact that I wasn't clear if the first one showed that because Malfoy was a cat and could change his colour then he was both. But I think it is better. I may or may not write new chapters. 


End file.
